1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to irons and, more specifically, to a portable iron that does not require the use of an ironing board. A dual iron device includes two hingedly attached members where at least one member provides heat to iron fabric. The members are hard flat surfaces to replace the need for an ironing board. Additionally the members pivot about the hinge so that they are in the same plane wherein the device can be used to steam fabric.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other heating device designed for ironing. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,748,511 issued to Pezza on Jun. 5, 1956.
Another patent was issued to Vance, et al. on Sep. 18, 1956 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,763,075. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,736 was issued to Kohle on Sep. 2, 1958 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 28, 1969 to Mitchell as U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,966.
Another patent was issued to Osrow on Sep. 12, 1972 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,024. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,042 was issued to Smith on Nov. 21, 1972 Another was issued to Anderson on Dec. 19, 1972 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,146 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 3, 1973 to Plasko as U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,629.
Another patent was issued to Hagen on Feb. 5, 1974 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,043. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,753 was issued to Engelbart on Feb. 26, 1974. Another was issued to Vieceli, et al. on May 21, 1974 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,208 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 14, 1976 to Osrow, et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,759.
Another patent was issued to Osrow, et al. on Jun. 3, 1980 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,340. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,483 was issued to Fathi on Feb. 18, 1986. Another was issued to Schawbel, et al. on Mar. 28, 1989 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,441 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 4, 1989 to Frank as U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,309.
Another patent was issued to Tabraham on Jun. 23, 1992 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,266. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,541 was issued to Sham on Aug. 30, 1994. Another was issued to Walker on May 30, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,420,961 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 11, 1997 to Hellman, Jr., et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,047.
Another patent was issued to Farley on Jul. 29, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,201. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,391 was issued to Yao on Mar. 7, 2000. Another was issued to Burr, et al. on Sep. 5, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,367 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 20, 2001 to Smal as U.S. Pat. No. 6,191,387.
Another patent was issued to Muller on Aug. 13, 1991 as U.S. Patent No. Des. 319,121. Yet another U.S. Patent No. Des. 376,232 was issued to Villar on Dec. 3, 1996. Another was issued to Gudefin, et al. on Dec. 30, 1997 as U.S. Patent No. Des. 388,576 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 24, 2001 to Hirata as U.S. Patent No. D445,540.
Another patent was issued to Marbury on Dec. 10, 2002 as U.S. Patent No. D467,051. Yet another U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0070331 was issued to Chen on Apr. 17, 2003. Another was issued to Tobias on Feb. 10, 2005 as U.S. Patent Application No. 2005/0028408 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 8, 1996 to Galliou as International Patent Application No. WO 96/24233.